Dragoon MS Ultimate Version
The MA-01 Dragoon-Metal Storm: Ultimate Version is an Attack-type Beyblade of the Hard Metal System line. It was created as an upgrade for the A-126 Dragoon-Metal Storm. This Beyblade was introduced in the finale of Beyblade G-Revolution in the original Japanese dub, but was edited out of the North American dub. It was also introduced in the final volume of the manga series as Tyson's main Bey until it too was eventually retired by the Dragoon Metal Fantom in the manga's finale. Introduced shortly after the release of the original A-126 Dragoon-Metal Storm, the MA-01 Dragoon-Metal Storm: Ultimate Version quickly became a highly sought-after item, attributed mostly to its Rotation Core: the Grip Flat Core (Ultimate Mode). This part has become something of hot-commodity in the Beyblade community because of its incredible performance values in Attack customizations. And as such, has become exceedingly rare item since then. Bit Protector: Dragoon Emblem The Bit Protector is constructed entirely of white ABS caul plastic and comes complete with two sticker decor options: *Dragoon Emblem: A circular sticker featuring a stylized tattoo of Dragoon's head with the words "DRAGOON" and "Beyblade Metal System" (in smaller font) italicized in white beneath it, sitting against a red background. *Dragoon: A circular sticker featuring a dynamic, full-colored rendition of the Bit-Beast, Dragoon against a yellow background. Attack Ring: Metal Spiker Attack: 4½★ Defense: 2½★ Endurance: 1'''★ '''Weight: 14g Metal Spiker is the successor to it's predecessor, Metal Attacker. While retaining the primary four-sided design with it's four plastic spikes, the spikes are now a grey instead of white. It still contains the metal spikes, which still appear between each gap of Metal Spiker's plastic wings. However, the rounded spikes have a buzz-saw design to them, while the linear spikes have more of a groove to them and feature yellow highlights. Performance-wise, the Metal Spiker functions like Metal Attacker, with reliable Smash Attack capability, but the release of newer, superior parts have seen outclassed this part. Weight Disk: Circle Wide Attack: 1'''★ '''Defense: 1'''★ '''Endurance: 3'''★ '''Weight: 14g Circle Wide is part of the Wide series of Weight Disks and as it's name states, it is wide and shaped like a circle. It is quite smooth, resulting in a perfect circle. As with all Wide Weight Disks, Circle Wide focuses it's weight to the outside. Circle Wide mainly has use in Attack, Endurance, and Zombie customizations, and along with Ten Wide, they are mostly used due to being the heaviest of all Wide Weight Disks, with 14 grams in weight. Running Core: Grip Flat Core (Ultimate Mode) Attack: 4'''★ '''Defense: 2'''★ '''Endurance: 1'''★ '''Weight: 1g The axis of this RC is a flat tip made of soft red rubber. The material used and its 5mm diameter flat axis gives any Beyblade customization incredible traction and mobility. Easily making it popular choice for most HMS-Attack customizations. But these qualities makes it very difficult to use for even the most skilled and seasoned player. Gallery besasj.jpg|Dragoon Metal Storm Ultimate Version. imagesfggfgf.jpg|Dragoon MS UV. Imagem1kl.png|Dragoon-MSUV, during the G-Revolution finale. bey78.jpg beydragoon.jpg DragoonMS.01.JPG msuv.jpg|Side View. Metal SPiker.jpg Metal Spiker 2.jpg Trivia *Among the rarest Beyblades ever produced, due it highly prized RC: Grip-Flat Core (Ultimate Mode). *The inaugural model of the MA-line HMS-Beyblade. *The footage of Ultimate Dragoon-MS was edited out of the English dubbing of Beyblade G-Revolution. No official reason was stated as the actual Beyblade product too never received a North American release. Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:HMS Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Category:MSUV